Donutverse AU Crack
by CeredwenFlame
Summary: Written with permission from nubianamy. Her Donutverse muses bit me. Mostly from Just Keep Coming Around. Enjoy! Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: First I own nothing. Glee is not mine. I am doing this for sheer enjoyment sake. Second, I have nubianamy's permission to play in her universe. Please go to her page here at fanfiction dot net and read up on the donutverse there. This is meant to be AU or non-donutverse canon. Her muses bit me and this is what came out of that. I'm taking this mostly from her story Just Keep Coming Around, which features Adam Lambert. I hope you enjoy.**

**Reminder: THIS IS NOT DONUTVERSE CANON**. **This is just something that came to me and after I finished writing it and showed it to nubianamy, she gave me permission to post it.**

****Timeline:** Just before and after Graduation.**

* * *

><p>It was just near closing time at Hummel Tire &amp; Lube when the phone began to ring. All of the other mechanics were finishing up their projects and Burt was manning the front, doing the last little bit of paperwork for one of the jobs he'd had that afternoon. He picked up the phone.<p>

"Hummel Tire and Lube, Burt speaking how can I help you?" Burt says in that casual tone of his.

"Oh good, I was hoping you would answer. This is Adam."

"Adam?" Burt inquires. He could know a few of them.

"Well considering I do not have another number for you and would have had to go through Kurt otherwise to call you, it left me few options considering the fact that I am planning a surprise for Kurt and Noah." Adam explained quickly. Ah, that Adam - right.

"I'm guessing you found the shop's number pretty easy then?" Burt says with a little chuckle.

"Yes. I hope you don't mind." Adam says in an apologetic tone.

"Well not really. So, what's this you were mentioning about a surprise?" Burt inquires. He waves the mechanics off, it was closing time after all. He could close up fine by himself.

"I happen to have worked a few scheduling miracles. I had hoped to accomplish it sooner but a few things would not be moved no matter how much I wished to move them. I know that Kurt and Noah are graduating very soon and I wanted to be able to celebrate with them. However, the closest I can get is a few weeks after they're officially done with school." Adam begins.

"Okay, but that still don't tell me what you've got in mind." Burt says with a slight chuckle. Adam seemed to be rambling a bit like Kurt had a tendency to when he was overly excited about something.

"Sorry. I have two weeks vacation coming up and I would like to come to Lima. While I will no doubt be able to stay with Noah, it is going to take some creative... maneuvers to make this work. I do not want a media storm to overshadow anything. I have arranged with a friend to fly out there first. I have done shows at a place near her before so no one will think much of it. They will simply think that I am preparing for something like that. My friend will have a car waiting for me to borrow to drive out to Lima. I do actually have a little more than two weeks but some of that is unfortunately going to be spent driving. But it's the only way I can see pulling this off without the aforementioned media storm. I was hoping you might be able to find out a time when Kurt will be out of the house that I might arrive without his knowledge...which would also help me keep it secret from Noah." Adam explains more thoroughly.

Burt listened to the words. One of his mechanics had flipped the sign to closed for him, seeing that he was on the phone.

"Well, Adam I think it's wonderful that you want to come out here to their hometown. I don't really have a problem with that. It will be nice to meet you face to face finally. You've been dating my son long enough now that we really should know each other better. I got to say kid, I'm amazed this craziness has stayed solid so long." Burt muses.

"I am too. There have been so many times when I worried that it was soon going to be over and I wouldn't be able to see either of them anymore. It's been hard. Stolen moments here, long weekends there and nightly phone calls. But I really am looking forward to meeting their friends and their families." Adam says sincerely.

"I can imagine. Well, I'll see what I can find out. I have a cell phone now, being a congressman kind of makes it necessary. I'll give you the number and if you'll give me a number where I can reach you, when I get some information out of Kurt I'll let you know. I'll have to call you though, I don't do that text messaging nonsense." Burt says in that friendly but slightly gruff tone of his.

"Thank you sir."

"Yeah well, you're kind of part of this family now too son. You've stuck by those boys a long time and you seem like a good kid for the most part. You've made my son happy and that means a lot to me. You seem to be looking out for him and I can't deny how happy he is every time he's gotten to see you. I can't really ask for more than that. So long as you keep that up and don't break his heart, I won't have a problem with you. You'll be welcome at our home any time." Burt says honestly.

Adam felt himself getting a little misty - okay more than a little misty. "You don't know how much it means for me to hear you say that Sir. I really do love them both - so much." Adam says softly, his voice full of emotion.

"Call me Burt, son. Sir's too formal for family."

"Thank you Burt. I think I understand where Kurt gets his kindness from. I am so glad he has you for a father. I know it can't always have been easy considering..."

"It was hard some days. Especially after Elizabeth died. We've all known for a long time that Kurt was gay. But it never made me love him any less. Maybe made me worry about him a bit more but I've never loved him less. It's not my job to tell him who to love. It's my job to be there for him, to support him and to love him no matter what." Burt explains.

Burt thought he could hear Adam crying... or at least sniffling. Sounded a bit like Kurt actually. "You are an amazing man, Burt Hummel. I cannot wait to meet you face to face." Adam says, the smile in his voice not quite overshadowing the emotion in it.

They traded numbers and the conversation ended. Now that Burt had gotten to have a more full conversation with the man his son had been emotionally attached to for a couple of years he could admit that he could better understand where the rest of the family was coming from. It had been hard for him to get why they liked him so much. It was a little easier to understand after Kurt had at least met the man but it was still always just a little difficult for Burt to wrap his head around. But he figured so long as Kurt and Noah were both happy then it was fine and he didn't have to understand it.

Finding out the information Adam wanted wasn't all that hard. Being that Kurt worked at the garage, it was easy to see if he had any plans without raising any suspicion. He heard the kids talking about getting together and hanging out after graduation and when Kurt solidified some plans with Mercedes and Tina, Burt figured that was going to be the best chance.

He went into his office and shut the door - which he did if there was an important call he had to take so no suspicion would arise there. He dialed the number Adam had given him.

"Good evening, Burt." Came Adam's voice.

"Good evening yourself. Is now a good time to talk?"

"I would not have picked up if it weren't. I take it you have some information?" Adam inquires.

"I do. He'll be out of the house for a while the Monday you intend to get in. He and a couple of his friends from school made some plans. Didn't really hear what but there will be shopping involved so that should give you a good window of opportunity. If you want I'll call you when he leaves and as his father I can always ask when he intends to be back so I can at least offer you some kind of time frame." Burt explains.

Adam chuckled. "Thank you Burt and that would be lovely. It will also hopefully give us some time to get to know one another. I know Kurt's handed you the phone a few times, but you and I have never really gotten to talk. I'd also like a chance to speak with Carol - I've heard such wonderful things about her. Kurt and Noah both adore her and they both adore you. I'm certain meeting Sarah face to face finally will be interesting as well." Adam chuckles.

"Why do you say that?" Burt inquires.

"Oh well she stole my number out of Noah's phone way back before they came out to California that first time. She was rather cross with me since Kurt was kind of in his own little world and not really speaking to her. She was concerned for him and she told me that I broke him. We had a good conversation and as promised I returned Kurt to her whole once again. I think she was just worried because he was acting so out of character and she did say that she missed him. She's a very strong young woman. Since then she and I have spoken a few times about various things. But it will be interesting to finally meet the little ball of fire in person." Adam chuckles, a fond tone to his voice.

"Yeah she is pretty spirited and with the upsets that have happened in her world from a very young age, she's very protective of her family. I've never seen a girl that actually liked gaining more brothers. But God love her, she does. Well I'll let you get back to what you were doing. Just thought I'd let you know that you're clear. I'd talk longer but then we run the risk of accidental on purpose eavesdropping." Burt says with a small laugh.

"Thank you again, Burt - for everything."

"No problem kid. You take care and you get here safe and sound. When your plane lands, you call me and let me know your safe. I'll pick up, all you have to do is say landed and I'll just hang back up - lessen the risk of being overheard. While you're driving you run into any trouble, you call me. I'm a mechanic after all even if I'm also a Congressman now. I might have some explaining to do but I'll drive out to wherever if something happens. Like I said, you've become part of this family and we take care of our own around here." Burt says with conviction.

Adam was getting all choked up again. "I will do that Burt. Thank you. Have a good night."

"You too kid." Burt says then he hangs up. Well things were certainly going to get interesting around here soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Burt was in his office when the call came. He always answered his cell phone even if he was in the shop just in case but of course he saw the number that was calling.

"This is Burt." Was all he said.

"Landed. My friend is going to make me rest before she gives me the keys to the rental car but I can't say I blame her. I know I just needed to say landed, just wanted to let you know that I will not immediately be on the road. Adjusted time table. Have a good day and I'll see you soon enough." Adam says quickly then hangs up.

"Who was that?" Carol inquired.

"There was some static then it cut off. If it was important, whoever it was will call back," Burt says with a shrug, putting the phone aside. Burt couldn't really blame his friend for making sure the kid got some rest. Who knew how long he'd been awake and whether or not he'd slept on the plane. It would be a good idea for him to get some food and rest a bit before trying to drive.

It was good that his friend was looking out for him, knowing that the individual was a female, Burt figured it was that motherly sort of vibe that had him listening to her. He didn't know how close the kid was with his own family or any personal details really, but he knew that no matter how old you were, that motherly kind of personality was always welcomed. He'd noticed it with Kurt. Kurt had been without a mother for so long and while part of him had kept some distance between himself and Carol, he did still gravitate towards her regardless of how much he'd tried protecting his heart. Now that she was a more permanent fixture around this place, Kurt had warmed up to her a great deal. Burt knew she would never replace Elizabeth, but that motherly energy was something that Kurt had certainly welcomed once he'd gotten used to it.

He was just glad that the woman, whoever she was, wasn't going to let Adam's desire to get to Lima faster have him making stupid choices. Didn't matter how grown you were, sometimes you needed someone to stop you from letting your excitement get ahead of you. She'd hopefully make sure he got some good food, took a real break and then she'd give him the keys to the rental car and let him get on his way. He'd be certain to be that much safer on his way to his destination. Maybe despite the whole public figure thing, Adam needed some people to just be normal with him. Maybe he needed those kinds of influences and if that was the case well then Burt was even happier to have helped arrange this surprise visit.

He mentally figured that by the time the woman was satisfied that Adam wouldn't be endangering himself or anyone else on the road that he'd only get in a little later than he'd originally planned. It was a good thing that his flight had gotten in earlier than he'd thought too probably. Well no need to think about that right now if he thought about it too much he might slip up and let someone that wasn't supposed to be in the know yet find out. So for now, Burt let it all go. Things seemed to be in hand so there was no need for him to worry any.

A while later, Burt got a text. - I know you don't do texts but just wanted to let you know I'm getting on the road now. -

Burt looked at the message, chuckled slightly and noticed a little thing that would allow him to delete the message. He did so to be safe and then he checked the clock. He made a mental tally of the time that it should take and so he was prepared for when the arrival should happen. According to the plans that Kurt had made, Kurt should definitely not be in the house when Adam arrived. So that part of the plan was still holding up. He knew that Adam had the address from sending presents to the house so he wasn't worried about that either - especially with all that GPS stuff you could get.

As it got closer to arrival time, Burt noted that for now at least, no further calls or messages was probably a good thing. It wouldn't be a bad thing until a certain amount of time past the feasible window for travel. There was of course an acceptable margin for unforeseen things - traffic, construction and the like. So he wasn't going to get worried until at least an hour past when he thought Adam should be arriving in Lima.

Kurt had just left - he was going to be meeting up with Tina to get some shopping done for whatever they were going to be doing. He'd been gone a good half hour when the knock finally came. Carol and Sarah were both a little confused but neither thought much of it. Burt had already been making his way to the door. He was not surprised so much by the figure in the doorway - he knew what Adam looked like from the television and those videos that Kurt had showed him. He was however, not prepared for how tall the kid was. Oh sure, he wasn't Finn tall but he was not just some small guy.

Burt smiled. "Nice to finally meet you face to face." he says as he offers his hand.

Adam took the hand and gave it a firm shake. "Nice to meet you too, Sir." Adam was clad in casual comfortable looking jeans and a blue button down shirt open with a black tank top beneath.

"I told you to call me Burt." Burt chides with a chuckle. "Come on in though Sarah is home so you might find yourself getting attacked just to warn you."

"Sorry, habit. And I really don't mind." Adam chuckles as he steps into the house.

Sarah as soon as she realized who it was, squealed and suddenly there was a not quite so tiny anymore teenaged girl hugging him rather tightly. "Oh my god you're here!" She giggled and then she swatted him. "Why didn't you say you were going to be visiting?"

Adam endured the swatting good naturedly. "It was a surprise for Kurt and Noah. The only person who knew I was coming to visit, was Burt." Adam explains.

She squeaked and turned her attention on Burt. "Tatenui! You should have told me. I can keep secrets I'm really good at it..."

"Sorry kiddo, didn't want to chance Kurt overhearing. You know he hears almost everything even and especially when you don't want him to." Burt chuckles.

"Man if I'd have known you were going to be visiting I wouldn't have made plans to go to Six Flags with Frances this week. I'm going to be heading over there in a little while." Sarah says sounding disappointed.

"No worries little sister, I have a two week vacation and I intend to spend it with Kurt and Noah and their friends and families." Adam says, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She turned wide, excited eyes up to him. "Really? Two weeks?"

"Two weeks. I will probably be staying at Noah's apartment but I will be here, yes."

Sarah squealed again and hugged Adam tightly around the middle. He chuckled and ran a hand gently over her hair. "Did you mean it?" Sarah asks.

"Mean which thing, precisely." Adam coaxes.

"You called me little sister. Did you mean it?" She asks, her eyes looking hopeful. Adam smiled.

"Indeed. It's been long enough now, Sarah that I think it's clear that barring some major outside influence that I really am not going anywhere, at least not emotionally." He chuckles.

"So cool." Sarah giggles before going back to where she'd been sitting. She was working on something. She'd been writing and refused to let anyone see what she was writing so they just kind of left her go. At Sarah's retreat, Carol approached. She was smiling.

"Hello, Adam." She says sweetly.

"Hello, Carol." He says with a grin. She moved to hug him and he accepted it easily. The Hudson-Hummel clan seemed to be huggers and he didn't really mind. He produced something from a pocket and it was done so smoothly, it could have been slight of hand.

"What's this?" She inquires.

"One never comes to a home without something for the hostess. I thought about bringing flowers but those wilt..." Adam says simply.

She opens the box. Inside was a clip style watch stainless steel, with a low light glowing dial and a few other little details a nurse would appreciate. "Oh Adam, this is lovely. You didn't have to."

"I wanted to besides, a little bird told me that your previous one recently died and you'd been having trouble finding a replacement you liked." Adam explains.

"I love it. This will be very handy. Thank you." Carol says as she hugs him again.

"We should probably move that car of yours before you get settled. Your friend did good finding you a nice neutral car that was going to blend in better around here but Kurt sees any unfamiliar car in the driveway and that's going to complicate your surprise a little. One nice thing about the bigger house though - the big shed out back. We needed it for everything we've accumulated. We park the car behind that and Kurt will never know anyone's here." Burt chuckles.

"Sounds like a plan. I do have something else for you and Carol but I did leave it in the car. So that will give me a chance to grab that and a few other things. I'll be right back." Adam says with a smile.

"Just come back in, you won't need to knock. You really didn't have to get us anything." Burt comments.

"I know I did not have to but I wanted to. You'll come to learn that I do things like that. You'll just have to get used to it." Adam chuckles. He slips out to move the car.

"He is something else..." Burt chuckles.

"Yes, he is. But I like him. He's kind of like Kurt in some ways." Carol muses.

"Yeah, he is - isn't he?" Burt chuckles.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You nubianamy for letting me play in your world.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Soon enough, Adam was back and he took a seat beside Sarah on the couch. He had a bag with him this time. He produced an envelope from one of the pockets of the bag. He handed it to Burt. Burt eyed him with a wary curiosity.

"Just open it." Adam says with a light chuckle that reminded Burt all too much of Kurt.

Burt opens the envelope, finding a room key card and some certificate for a really nice restaurant. Burt's eyes went a little wide. He wasn't too familiar with certain kinds of things, but he knew where this restaurant was... it was enough of a drive to actually warrant a hotel room if there was too much to drink at dinner. "What's this for?" Burt inquires.

"For being who you are. For accepting this unorthodox situation with Kurt and Noah and myself and not stopping him from talking with me any of the times you could have. For accepting this is real and just... Thank you, Burt." Adam says softly, and it was easy for Burt to see the younger man was getting a little misty eyed. Adam might indeed put up a much tougher front, but there were enough similar elements to Kurt that Burt could still kind of read him all the same.

"You and Carol deserve a nice night out. Sarah will be at Frances's house and if necessary Kurt and I can go over to Noah's apartment. Everyone will be fine and I will personally make certain of that if I have to. You and Carol go, enjoy this moment of time for yourselves." Adam explains.

"Well alright. I appreciate it son. Looks like Carol and I will have to start getting ready soon if we're going to be on the road in time to make the reservations." Burt chuckles.

"There is no truly set time for your arrival. I wasn't certain when you would be able to get there. Though I did hope it would be this evening." Adam comments.

Carol got a sly little grin. "You just want the house to yourself so you can have your way with Kurt." She teases in good fun. Adam actually blushed, not expecting those words to come out of Carol's mouth.

"I would not presume to do such things..."

"Kurt would." Burt comments with a chuckle. Which prompts a shocked look and a bit more of a blush from Adam.

"I'm not sure if you're aware of how things go in this house. The boys have always been welcome to interact without needing to leave the doors open. We wanted them to have a safe place to be themselves together - however that meant. Of course if we're home, we do appreciate quiet..." Carol explains.

Adam was not quite sure how to take that - they could be joking with him or they could be completely serious. It was Sarah who broke the tension. She turned to him, hugging him and breathing in the scent of Dior Homme and whatever that green Adam scent was. "They're not messing with you, Adam. It's real. It's been that way since before the bigger house. Least this one is laid out mostly the same. It hasn't always been easy for the boys. Home has always been the one safe place they had. So it's cool if you want to like make out with Kurt and stuff." She giggles.

Adam wrapped an arm around Sarah. He found he rather liked her wanting to be close, while he had a younger brother, he had never had a sister. It was kind of nice - even if she did have a habit of swatting in protest. "Alright then." Adam says softly, obviously still trying to wrap his head around this new information. Sarah just giggled and hugged him tight again before settling against his side.

"I take it you haven't been really close with family in a while?" Burt asks.

"My parents and I get along well and my younger brother is, well - my younger brother. But with touring and everything I don't get to see them as much and we haven't been a close knit family like we used to be in years. I suppose it's my schedule that complicates things the most. We get together when we can and we do fall back into old habits if we're given enough time but recently, there hasn't been quite enough time. I wouldn't say that the Lamberts have ever been as close as the Hummels and Hudsons seem to be, but we had our family bonds." Adam explains.

"Do you miss it?" Sarah asks.

"Sometimes I do. I wish I could take more time off and go and visit my family and all of the people that are important in my life. It isn't always easy. It took several scheduling miracles and threatening my agent that if I didn't have a decent stretch of time off with no interviews or anything to do that I was going to go into hiding, but I managed it. I think sometimes she forgets that I'm still just Adam. I've been doing this for a long enough time now I guess, but I still get overwhelmed. And I haven't had a real and true break longer than three or four days in I can't remember how long." He explains with a chuckle.

"Well seems to me that you're the star, and certain public appearances aside, you should be more in command of your schedule. You get burnt out you're not going to perform as well. I don't see your public abandoning you if you decide to do fewer interviews and take some time to get back to yourself. Could only help you make better music right? I mean you get so tired of doing interviews and talking things to death you're gonna be forced to take a break -right? Makes sense to me that taking breaks to keep yourself fresh and sharp would only help." Burt offers.

Adam ponders those words. "That actually makes a lot of sense. I've tried to do that in the past but then my agent will always find something, some way to pull me back out into the public eye. It's not that I want to hide away. I don't. I love what I do, I love my fans, but I do sometimes feel that I'm not getting enough time to recharge." Adam says with a nod.

"Well ultimately it should be up to you. But that's the last I'm going to say on the matter. I have some things I need to finish up before Carol and I can get on our way. We'll drop you off at Frances's house on our way, Sarah so you might want to make sure you have everything you need packed and ready." Burt comments before getting up and going into his office. It wouldn't take him nearly so long to get ready so he wasn't worried about that right now.

Carol departed to get cleaned up and to pack a small overnight bag for their surprise night out. Which left Adam and Sarah alone in the livingroom. "What are you working on, Sarah?" Adam inquires.

"Just stuff. Don't even bother trying to weasel it out of me. Kurt hasn't managed it, Noah hasn't managed it... No one has. I'll share it when I'm ready." Sarah comments in a firm tone.

"Alright, just thought I'd ask." Adam chuckles.

"Kurt's room is still in the basement. He took over half of it. The other half is kind of like another livingroom. I wouldn't actually go in his bedroom without him first thing... He's kind of picky like that. Not that he would get mad, but it's kind of his thing so I just go with it." Sarah explains with a shrug.

"Thank you for the information." Adam says with a smile.

They sat like that for a while before Sarah moved off to get her things for her mini trip with Frances squared away. When she was done, she came back out to the living room with her bags at her feet. All in all not really much for a teenaged girl to be packing. Burt emerged not long after, looking quite put together in his dress pants and button down shirt.

"You feel free to make yourself at home. Hopefully Kurt won't be gone too much longer. There's plenty of things in the kitchen if you get hungry. Kurt's fully converted the kitchen into an all natural or organic zone finally - his words, not mine. I have to say some of that fancy stuff actually does taste a lot better than the cheap stuff I used to buy." Burt chuckles.

"Thank you Burt." Adam says, grinning. He liked how this family just accepted him so readily and really did make him feel at home. It was a nice feeling and he hadn't realized how much he'd been missing it.

Carol emerges a bit after that looking quite nice in her navy blue dress. Adam commented on it and Carol simply glowed with the compliments. Since Kurt had rescued her from her hideous wardrobe of the past, she'd come to find that she actually had quite a bit of style now that she no longer simply bought the same things she'd always bought. Soon enough the Hudson-Hummels were bidding Adam goodbye and slipping from the house.

Adam couldn't help but explore the common areas. He went into no room with a shut door but it gave him a greater sense of the family and the people within it. He saw a picture of a much younger Kurt sitting on the lap of a very pretty woman. Adam figured it must be Kurt's mother - Elizabeth. The resemblance was striking in that they had the same eyes and the same... air about them. While Kurt was a boy, he was very much his mother in the same breath. He couldn't imagine what it must be like to have lost that connection. It was clear to see even in the picture that Kurt had loved his mother very much.

He moved back into the kitchen and figured out where the glasses were. He poured himself a glass of water from the Brita pitcher in the fridge. He then made his way down into the basement. There was the green couch he'd heard about, though it looked like it must have been cleaned or reupholstered since it looked somewhat new when compared to how old Adam knew it had to be. He perused the bookshelves filled with books and movies and selected a book he'd read before but had always enjoyed and settled upon the couch to await Kurt's arrival.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You nubianamy for letting me play in your world.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Finally free of school. Well at least until they went off to college. But all of the New Directions agreed to take a couple of weeks to just enjoy being done with High School. Almost all of them were 18 now and even though they were going to be pretty far spread once they all got to college, they were trying to hold on to the familial bond Glee had created.

It was two weeks after graduation and Kurt had made plans to hang out with Tina and Mercedes. They were coming over for movies and popcorn and he had all his spa stuff to do facials and mani-pedis. So needless to say, when he got done with the bit of work his father had asked him to help out with in the garage and his quick run to the grocery store, and came downstairs, he was not expecting to have any company.

Noah had taken Beth to Quinn's so that the little girl could interact with her birth mother. Finn was visiting Carl. Sarah was staying over at Frances's. Carole and Burt had messaged that they were going out tonight - had probably already left, so there should have been no one in his house... much less who was sitting on the green couch right this very moment. Kurt blinked in shock and then pinched himself just to be sure... Because sitting on his couch was Adam.

Kurt looked down at the jeans and t-shirt he had on - they were smeared with engine grease even though he wore coveralls. These were his working clothes not designer clothes. His hair was disheveled and he was certainly not ready for company.

"Mmm the working man look works for you, honey." Adam purrs. Kurt had stopped growing taller but he had filled out, and all that work in the garage was really paying off. He had a good deal of lean muscle now. Adam chuckled as Kurt seemed frozen to his spot. He moved from the couch and walked over to Kurt, drawing him into an embrace.

Kurt relaxed into Adam's arms, wrapping his own around the broad, familiar back and breathing deeply of Dior Homme and that green scent that was still uniquely Adam. "To what do I owe the honor of this surprise?" Kurt asks quietly.

"Mostly, I missed you and you did just graduate. I would have been here sooner but my schedule was being a bitch. But I got it sorted out and I'm here for two weeks. I get a vacation." Adam giggled.

"Two weeks? We have you for two weeks?" Kurt asked, blinking in shock.

"You do indeed." Adam says with a grin, leaning in to kiss Kurt. Kurt couldn't help the soft moan that fell from his lips. Adam kisses were still some of the best kind... But when the kiss broke Kurt pulled back a little.

"Is something wrong, honey?" Adam inquires.

"Mercedes and Tina will be coming over for movies, popcorn, facials and mani-pedis tonight..." Kurt explains.

"Do you mind if I join in?"

Kurt was left blinking. "Are you sure?"

"Hey I've wanted to meet Mercedes, and I would kill for some normal interaction once they get over the initial shock of my presence. Just because your Aretha and I have talked a few times doesn't mean she really believes it yet... and you are 18 now so much less worry about exposure." Adam chuckles.

"Well alright then, we will be happy to include you in our girl's night. Sarah would have been joining us but she's spending a few days at Frances's. They're going to be going to Six Flags and it's just easier if she stays over."

"I got to see little sister before she left, it's fine." Adam chuckled. They kissed and cuddled on the couch for a bit, before Kurt ran to get a quick shower. He then changed into silk pajamas - blue silk ones that Adam recognized as the set he'd sent Kurt for his birthday after Kurt had commented on the pajamas Adam always seemed to wear.

Adam had brought an overnight bag out from his car so he had pajamas he could change into - black silk ones and he figured that if they were going to be in their pjs, he might as well dress appropriately. When he emerged from the bathroom, Kurt chuckled but approved with a grin.

Not too much later, the doorbell rang. "Shall I come up with you or?" Adam inquires.

"No, stay here, I want it to be a surprise." Kurt giggles and then bounds up the stairs.

Kurt made it back downstairs before the girls did and was comfortably lounging against Adam by the time they got part way down the stairs. Both girls stalled once the couch came in to view.

"Is that who I think it is?" Mercedes inquired.

"I think it is... but... that's not possible... is it?" Tina's voice trailed off.

Kurt laughed. "Yes, it is Adam, yes he is really here. No you aren't dreaming. Yes he is joining us for our girl's night. No I was not expecting him... So come down and get the freak out out of your systems so we can get on with the fun having." Kurt teases.

Mercedes was in black pajama pants with a golden zebra patterned pajama top and Tina was in a cute black silk and lace loligoth nightgown with little capri pajama bottoms on underneath. Mercedes recovered first and made her way over to the couch and gave Adam a hug. "Nice to finally meet you face to face." She says with a smile.

"You knew about this, Cedes?" Tina asks.

"Well kind of. I knew that Kurt was with Adam but I still wasn't sure it was this Adam. Sounded like him and all but you never know though I tried to trust my boy, I was still going to be kind of skeptical till I had the proof in front of me. We'll fill you in on the story while we make popcorn and snacks." Mercedes explains.

"Adam, one of my best friends, miss Tina Cohen-Chang. Tina, Adam." Kurt says with a smile.

"You're dating Adam Lambert... that is so cool." Tina gushed, getting it out of her system and then coming over to give Adam a friendly hug.

Adam returned the hug with a friendly smile. "Public persona aside, when Kurt told me your plans for the evening, I must admit I was hoping it wouldn't be too awkward if I joined in. I would kill for some normal interaction. And before you say anything Kurt - no, no interaction with Alecia is ever normal." Adam says with a laugh.

"Oh she's mellowed a little since she became a mother. Besides, are you really going to call your best friend that abnormal?" Kurt teases.

"Willow is adorable. And I wouldn't really say Alecia has mellowed, I don't think she'll ever really mellow but at least some of the worst crazy things she'd do have become a thing of the past. Besides Kurt, don't you think that in order to be my best friend she'd have to be at least a little abnormal?" Adam asks with a chuckle.

"Mmm good point. I know, she sent me pictures the other day of Willow in her little pink swimsuit in that little pool. Oh my god so cute." Kurt laughs.

Tina and Mercedes just looked at the two boys and were kind of lost. "Alecia?" Tina inquired.

"Ah right. Sorry... We really didn't mean to neglect you in the conversation. My best friend is Alecia Moore. It started with some writing between us and well, she just sort of... takes over if she likes you. Hell not long after the boys came out to visit during their meet with Lady Gaga, some things had gone pretty shitty and I won't get into it - it's in the past. But I was moping which I try not to do but I'm not always successful at it. So Alecia took matters into her own hands. Sneaky woman got into my phone and got Kurt's number. She already knew my schedule though I don't remember giving it to her. I digress. She called Kurt and even talked to Burt in order to plan bringing Kurt and Noah out to Cali for the long weekend break I was going to have. I love her to death but sometimes I do want to wring her neck. But aren't all friendships like that?" Adam asks with a laugh.

Tina and Mercedes looked at each other and then at Kurt. "Yeah they are." The three of them giggled.

"So... Alecia Moore... that's Pink - right?" Mercedes asks.

"You would be correct. I try to use her given name more than her stage name as it tends to keep things a little more sober seeming at least. Oh Kurt, you'll be happy to know, she is now going on almost two years without a drink. She stopped the moment she found out she was pregnant and I am doing my best to try and keep her on the straight and narrow with that. It wouldn't be bad if it was just a glass of wine here and there, but she tends to just well party like a rock star and she really doesn't want to do that anymore now that she has Willow. Still it's hard when the temptations are there right in front of you. We've even convinced Corey to cut back. Most he will have now is just one beer when he gets home and if he goes out with the guys he tries to make himself the designated driver. He wants to make sure he's there to watch Willow grow up. That little girl is the best thing that could have happened to those two." Adam gushes.

"You are just so over the moon for your goddaughter." Kurt giggles. He pulls out his phone and pulls up the pictures Alecia had sent him.

"Oh my god you were right she is sooo cute." Tina giggles.

"Alright girls... snack making time. Don't worry Adam, all the things I purchased to make our usual snacks are all organic. I've managed to get my father to stop buying most of the usual crap he had in this house before he had his heart attack. I'm still trying to convert Finn from the junk food but that is an ongoing battle and likely will be until his metabolism slows. Dad has one guilty pleasure but I've made him stop buying full packs of oreos, he now buys those little snack sized packages of them. I would complain but since there are only like four cookies per pack and he's only allowed one pack I will let it slide. Thankfully Carol and the guys at the garage all keep an eye on him now that we've fully converted him to a healthier menu."

"Has it been that hard keeping him on task, it has been a couple years now." Adam muses.

"Harder than you know. It has gotten easier the more time has passed but there are times when I think he misses certain foods. I did find a few ways to make things he liked but in ways that were healthier for him, but not for everything. But yes, he is doing much better now. So long as we still let him have oreos at any rate." Kurt laughs.

"So what snacks are on the menu this evening?" Adam inquires.

"Popcorn, I'm making vegetarian and chicken potstickers, we're doing mini chocolate custards and... a few other things, the full list is upstairs with recipes approved by Noah."

"Does he approve every recipe you use?"

"Pretty much. It is safe to say that while I may be in charge of fashion, Noah is definitely in charge of the kitchen. He wanted to stay and cook for us but I managed to remind him of his standing date with Quinn and Beth and forced him to leave. Besides I have always, with the help of my girls, done the cooking for girl's night in." Kurt says, puffing up just slightly.

Mercedes playfully shoved Kurt's shoulder and Adam made mental note of the words Kurt chose to use. Kurt looked at the recipes and began doling out recipes and ingredients to everyone. He gave Mercedes the custard recipe and Tina the recipe for the chicken potstickers. He gave Adam the recipe for the vegetarian potstickers. He took two of the remaining ones and once they got most of the things underway he would work on the popcorn.

There was much talking, gossipping and even singing as they worked. Adam fell right in as if he'd always been part of the process. Kurt loved that. He also loved how his two best friends had their fangirl moments and then were able to behave as if Adam really was just one of the girls so to speak.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You nubianamy for letting me play in your world. Readers, if you've gotten this far and you have enjoyed this, I would like to let you know that there may be more to come depending on if nubianamy's muses bite me again to inspire things. If so, as long as she grants me permission, I will add on to this should more be written. But the donutverse is not mine, it is her brilliant creation. I am just grateful she lets me play there sometimes. Thank you all again.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

The kitchen in the new Hummel home was much larger than the old one was. There was even a decent sized island in the middle of it. Truth be told, they had conferred with Noah on the kitchen when they were looking at houses. Since both he and Sarah liked to cook so much that they wanted to make sure it was a place they both felt comfortable in. Both Noah and Sarah had been excited about the bigger workspace.

Workspace that was getting utilized to the fullest at the current moment. Along each side of the rectangle there was someone working. They had put themselves slightly off center to make the most of the available space.

"Can you believe that I cannot remember the last time I did anything like this?" Adam inquires.

"Like what exactly?" Kurt asks.

"Just hanging out with a small gathering of friends, making snacks... going to be doing frivolous things like watching movies- you know just relaxing. Even when Alecia and I do on the rare occasion hang out, we usually end up writing and singing... Both of which are kind of like working." Adam says with a chuckle.

"Well any time you can be in the area we'll be more than happy to hang out with you." Tina says with a smile.

"I would like that." Adam says softly. It was a little hard for him to just totally relax into this but it was getting easier.

They managed to get everything together and cooking and once the pot-stickers were mostly cooked, Kurt started making popcorn enough for all of them. He let them choose what flavors though they all had to agree since it was customary to switch bowls throughout the course of the night.

"So what movies are we watching?" Adam inquires.

"We usually each pick one after we get the snacks and everything ready. Kurt has a fabulous collection of movies." Tina says with a giggle.

"Well what can I say, when you're stuck in Lima Ohio, you have to make the fabulous life come to you - at least until you can get away from the house you grew up in." Kurt laughs.

"Well, you got in to NYADA so it's just the rest of this summer Kurt, before you really get to start on your way to seizing your dreams. And you are gonna rock it." Mercedes says with a smile.

"I'm still nervous about that. But yes, New York - Broadway here I come." Kurt says with a grin, bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet. Adam just took it all in, smiling.

"Where are you going to be staying when you get to New York, Kurt?" Adam inquires.

"Well that is the last piece that needs ironed out. There are options for housing. Since there are no official dormitories, they have apartments. I'm hoping to be able to swing a single. Less questions that way. My dad is willing to help some and I did apply and get some aid, but it won't cover everything. I have a meeting to discuss options next month." Kurt explains.

"What are Noah and Finn doing?" Adam asks.

"Finn got into another New York school and Noah is going to the Culinary academy. If I can't swing a Single at NYADAs apartments then I'm hoping that maybe we can get a place together. I would just go straight for the apartment with Finn and Noah but NYADA does like incoming Freshmen to stay in the school apartments... But that's why I have that meeting next month." Kurt elaborates.

Adam pondered the words, an idea working in his head... he did have connections in New York after all, and he did spend a good deal of time there himself. But that was not something he was going to discuss without researching it a great deal more first. Yet, the seed of an idea had been planted.

Mercedes chose caramel corn, Tina kettle corn, Adam was a classicist with butter and a light bit of salt, Kurt considered what the others had chosen and despite the more savory options he could add, they really wouldn't taste good in combination with the other three flavors, so he settled for doing his popcorn with milk and white chocolate drizzle. He put two small double boiler pans on to melt the chocolate and to make caramel sauce.

"So, where are the two of you going to school?" Adam inquires turning his attention to Mercedes and Tina.

"I'm going to Julliard with my boyfriend Mike. We're going for dance, though I'll also be taking singing classes." Tina says with a giggle

"I've been accepted to UC Berkeley for their Theater program. I love singing, and I will always keep singing be it in a church choir or elsewhere, but I really do love to act." Mercedes explains.

Adam perks up at hearing this... "You'll be in California. You'll be a busy freshman I'm sure, but you might find yourself having company... I'm sure Kurt would after all want someone to keep an eye on his best friend for him. And while it is a bit of a trek from LA to Berkeley, I don't see it being a problematic distance every now and then." Adam says with a mischievous tone.

Kurt chuckles. "Why do I suddenly have an image of her making custard in your kitchen and the two of you sitting on that leather couch in your living room watching movies?" Kurt asks with a laugh.

"Because it's what you and Mercedes do when you have time?" Adam observes.

"And you and I are similar enough that it isn't hard to imagine you interacting with her in the same way. It would be good for both of you I think. That is, so long as Mercedes doesn't mind being picked up by Jacob and driven to what will remain an undisclosed location at this time." Kurt giggles.

"Hmmm how much do you know about things, Mercedes? Because if you don't know much about the intricacies of the multi-faceted relationship Kurt is in, I might have to warn Jacob ahead of time... He is very open... and if you're not prepared for that, well I wouldn't want to shock you." Adam explains.

"Oh I know pretty much everything white boy has been getting up to and with whom. I gotta say I wasn't really expecting the kink thing... I mean his porcelain skin color aside, I always thought Kurt was gonna be a whole lot more vanilla." Mercedes jokes, causing Kurt to blush.

Tina couldn't help but look between the other three. "Kink thing... kink thing how?" She asks.

"Ohh that's right. Sorry Tina I forgot that you only know the people involved not the practices." Mercedes apologizes.

"Do I want to know?" Tina inquires with a giggle.

"Depends, what's your tolerance level?" Kurt asks.

"Tolerance level for what?"

"What would you consider to be too much information?" Kurt inquires.

"Well how about you give me a general idea and then I'll tell you if that's too much or not enough." Tina laughs.

Kurt looks thoughtful for a moment. "Let's just say it sometimes involves leather and paddles." He quips, watching Tina for her reaction.

"Oh that's not that bad... you had me worried that it was going to be something freaky with the way you were talking."

"So, how in to the BDSM community are you Miss Cohen-Chang?" Adam inquires playfully.

Tina gets a geisha-like smirk on her lips. "Well I wouldn't say I'm fully qualified to be a domme by any means... But I enjoy the benefits of a healthy and creative sex life." She says diplomatically. Mercedes and Kurt both look at Tina in a little bit of shock. Adam merely looks amused.

"So what's your preference?" Adam asks.

"Well not full out bondage. But some light restraint, some minor discipline. Nothing too far in but not nearly vanilla either. I suppose it's safest to say that I've been letting my feet slip into the waters, trying things and seeing what I like and going from there." Tina explains.

"You do this with Mike?" Mercedes asks.

"Of course. I'm not about to step out on my guy. You would never know it to look at him. He seems so quiet and unassuming but Mike is way more than most of you will ever see." Tina giggles. talking about?" Kurt inquires, his eyes narrowed.

"What would you consider too much information?" Tina asks with a playful tone, mirroring Kurt's earlier question.

"Please, considering what I've done, I highly doubt you and Mike have anything to compare." Kurt scoffs and Adam giggles.

Tina only laughs at that. "Mike, as laid back as he is in public, is surprisingly dominant in the bedroom. I mean he'll let me take the lead every now and then but he's very much an alpha once you get him in the bedroom. But he's not the beat you over the head kind of alpha male. Mike is much more subtle... How should I word this best?" She ponders for a moment

"Where some kinds of dominants would merely take over? Mike will take days. Boy has perfected the art of subtle seduction. The kind that builds and builds and builds until he's not just in your body, he's in your blood and in your soul. It's kind of addictive." Tina admits.

Mercedes and Kurt both look at Tina in shock. "This is Mike Chang, our Mike? Quiet, dancer Mike that only really started singing senior year?" Mercedes asks, still in shock.

"The very same. He's very private about those kind of things. Keeps it between him and me and I really don't think anyone would know that about him unless they were experiencing it." Tina explains.

"That's kind of really hot." Adam comments.

"I know right? He gets this tone in his voice too... it's not loud because Mike almost never raises his voice. But this tone is just low and seductive like velvet and smoke and it just gets in your blood and you want to do what he tells you to do... God I've got chills just thinking about it." Tina giggles.

Kurt was looking thoughtful again. Mercedes nudged him with her shoulder. "What's on your mind Kurt?" She asks.

"Just trying to picture what Tina's talking about. I don't know why but I do find it kind of hard to imagine Mike being anything more than the quiet, laid back guy we've seen in Glee. I mean sure we've seen him and Tina play the cute couple for years now but he's always just been Mike and that tidbit of information is just at odds with who we've seen him be." Kurt replies.

Adam smirks. "Kurt, knowing what you knew about me, would you have imagined my truth to be what it is?" Adam inquires, his tone almost teasing.

"Well with your love of leather and spikes and bondage themes in videos like For Your Entertainment and lyrics like take the pain, take the pleasure I'm the master of both? I wasn't completely shocked, no. But to find out how much of a romantic you are, how much you enjoy those same little things that I do, well yes, that I was a little more caught off guard by, oddly enough." Kurt giggles.

"So all too easy to believe in the kink and harder to believe the softer side?" Adam laughs.

"Something like that. Of course I also know you much better now and it all makes much more sense... Besides, how many guys do you know that like the romance aspect of things and openly admit it? You hadn't let that come out... in public. At the time of the first Cali visit I did have a much more limited base of information to work from. While I'm not so naive as to think that I'm the only guy in the world that liked Broadway style of romance where the touching of fingertips was as intimate as things got... I also know that it's not really all that common either." Kurt explains.

"Fair point." Adam concedes.

The popcorn batches were almost done now, they just had to do the kettle corn last, since the sugar actually had to be in the pan for that batch, Kurt had decided it should be made last to eliminate the need to clean the pot in between batches. So far, it seemed like everyone was having fun and Kurt really couldn't ask for much more than that.

Mercedes was drizzling her popcorn with the melted caramel and Tina was working on drizzling the chocolates over Kurt's batch. Kurt had melted some butter and put out the popcorn salt for Adam to make his batch to his taste. Despite the odd topics of conversation, the night was off to a good start.


	6. Chapter 6

Once they had their snacks, they piled them on a couple of trays, took the ice bucket with bottled water and other drinks and headed back downstairs. They took up positions on the green couch, getting everything set up and settled.

"Alright, who should pick the first movie?" Kurt inquires.

"I think Adam should get to since it is his first time joining us." Tina replies.

"All in favor?" Kurt asks with a chuckle.. Everyone agrees. "Alright then, peruse the movies and choose wisely..." Kurt says with some dramatic flair. Adam is left chuckling but he gets up and wanders over to the shelves and shelves of movies. He wanders back and forth a couple of times, his eyes quickly scanning the titles. Finally, he selects one. He returns to the couch and shows it to Kurt and the girls.

"Good choice." Kurt says with a smile and takes it to get it set in the player.

…. "Michael Rennie was ill the day the Earth stood still but he told us where we stand..."

Tina can't help but laugh. "Oh my God, Kurt do you remember when we tried to get McKinley to let us do this?"

"It would have been the most awesome event ever if we weren't in conservative old Lima." Kurt huffs.

Adam blinks. "You were going to do Rocky Horror?"

'Yes, we were. I was Riff Raff. Finn would have been Brad, Rachel - Janet. Tina and Brittany were our Columbias - too many girls in the club and not enough boys. Santana and Quinn were our Magentas. Mike and Noah were Eddie, Artie was the Professor. Sam was going to be the creature. We had a lot of people back out because of their parents and our dear Mercedes accepted the role of Frankenfurter. It was interesting. We did not get to perform it, sadly... but we did still do the Time Warp - just for our own entertainment." Kurt explains.

Adam took all this information in. "I love this show. It's incredible. You were very brave to even think of attempting it in a town like this." He chuckles. "We'll all be singing along, won't we?"

Tina, Mercedes and Kurt all look at Adam an in sync all say - "DUH!" Giggling ensues.

Sure enough they were singing and they even got up to dance along with the movie. It was entertaining kind of half acting it out as the movie played. Adam of course taking the role of Frank. Tina reprised Columbia, Mercedes took over Magenta and Kurt of course reprised Riff Raff though this time without the hideous costume. By the end of the movie, they had all collapsed back onto the couch in a fit of laughter...

"I can't remember the last time I had this much fun watching a movie." Adam laughs, still trying to catch his breath from the antics.

"Then you must be watching with the wrong people, white boy." Mercedes teases.

Adam chuckles. "Perhaps I am."

"Tina's turn." Kurt calls out. Tina bounces up and starts perusing the shelves.

"I'm in a musical mood tonight..." She comments as she shows off her selection.

"Sweeney Todd, an interesting choice but I approve." Kurt says with a smirk, clapping.

The movie starts and it's amazing just how much of a chameleon Johnny Depp can be. It really is. They're all singing along and popcorn goes flying only a little. Mostly because in a lull which is really just a build to something big, the quiet is comfortable and when the next sudden crescendo hits, someone decides to be funny and has two of the three other people on the couch nearly jumping out of their skins.

It seemed Adam had a wicked sense of humor and he got Kurt's side and Tina's side as they were the two closest to him. And if he got pelted with a little popcorn - oh well. Mercedes was laughing her butt off.

"Oh my god you guys, the looks on your faces was priceless." Mercedes manages to comment between laughing and trying to catch her breath.

Kurt and Tina both glare her way and then Kurt turns to Adam. "Adam." He protests, in that mock offended tone of his.

"You said you wanted to give me a dose of normal... are you regretting it now?" Adam asks, somehow managing to keep a straight face while he asks the question.

"You know, I just might be." Kurt huffs, though the girls know he's just playing.

Adam can't resist the temptation - especially with Kurt's head turned away from him just so, exposing his neck. He leans in, placing a kiss to the milky skin... "And if I promise to make it up to you later?" He asks, his tone dropping just slightly - just enough to make Kurt and the girls all shiver.

Kurt tries very hard not to melt into that teasing kiss. He knows it for the trap it is - but what a delightful trap it is. No, no - not while the girls are here. He sighs, over dramatically. "Well then I suppose I can forgive you so long as you keep the promise."

Adam gets a smirk on his lips. "Girls, do me a favor and avert your attention for a minute... please." He says in a sweet tone. Tina and Mercedes both arch a brow in curiosity at him but smile. "One minute - that's all you get white boy." Mercedes chuckles.

"Noted." Adam says with a smile and waits for them to turn their attention away from he and Kurt. The moment that happens, he pulls Kurt in for a kiss that leaves Kurt flushed and breathless by the time the girls decide a minute's up. Both are looking curiously at Adam when the see Kurt fanning himself slightly.

"You okay Kurt?" Mercedes asks with a little giggle in her voice.

"Fine." Comes the slightly dazed tone of Kurt's voice though much breathier than usual.

"Damn white boy..." is all Mercedes can say to that, looking over at Adam, clearly impressed.

"What can I say, I pride myself at being exceptional when I pursue anything." He says with a grin. The girls are sent into a fit of giggles when Kurt nods vigorously in agreement with that statement.

Soon enough it was time for Mercedes to choose a movie. She debated and pondered and tried to figure out if she wanted to keep on with the musical theme or deviate. She wanted something funny... then she saw just the thing. You really couldn't get much funnier, in her opinion really. She selects it and slips the dvd into the player and brings the case over.

"Alright 'Cedes what are we watching?" Kurt asks. She shows the dvd case.

"Wow, we haven't watched this one in a while. I must say, I was really impressed at how convincing John Leguizamo was in drag. I never would have figured. Wesley Snipes on the other hand, well... he looked about as convincingly female as the Williams sisters do so I guess I can't bad mouth him too badly." Kurt laughs.

"God I haven't seen To Wong Foo in ages." Adam admits.

"You like it?" Tina asks.

"It's a guilty pleasure and always good for a laugh. Another funny thing is that Patrick Swayze had to teach the other two how to walk in heels. He was very good at it because when he was a dance teacher he had to teach women how to dance in heels. Can you imagine how badly those women must have felt, needing a man to teach them to walk in heels?" Adam laughs.

"It really is shameful... I should show you the heels I have modeled after the McQueen armadillo platforms." Kurt comments.

Adam cannot help but look at Kurt and blink a little in shock. "The ten inch platforms Gaga wore in Bad Romance?"

"The very same. We had to get creative of course, but I think we did a very good homage." Kurt says grinning proudly.

"Okay, now I have to see this. Do you still have them?" Adam inquires.

"Of course. Do you really think I would give them up even if they weren't genuine McQueens? Please, they were New Direction, Hummel Originals." He laughs, extricating himself from the couch and retreating to his room and to his massive closet.

When he returns, he is wearing said heels, in fact the full costume - minus the wig that got lost somewhere along the way, and he can still move in the heels, in fact even more gracefully than he had before.

"Wow Kurt you still have the costume." Tina marvels with a giggle.

"I still have most of my costumes, I have a trunk full of them. This however, I keep in a garment bag in my closet - it's a little more special than the others." He says with a smile.

Adam cannot help but be fascinated by the grace with which Kurt moves and just how well he rocks the Gaga look. It was a really, really good thing he had self control and an even better thing that Mercedes and Tina were here - that was probably the only thing keeping him from acting on one of the many impulses going through his head at that particular moment.

He lingers in the Gaga outfit until To Wong Foo is over. "Well as much fun as this is, I think I need to get back into my pajamas. This is fun to play in but we're in for a night of movies and fun so, comfort is a must!" He laughs as he saunters his way back to his room to change back in to the silk pajamas.

"Are you okay Adam?" Mercedes inquires, touching Adam's arm.

"Oh yes... just... distracted." He admits, blushing slightly.

"He's so much more confident now than he was when he first rocked that costume. I think it shows." Mercedes chuckles.

"Indeed." Is all Adam can say. Thankfully his thoughts are able to properly focus once more when Kurt rejoins them in the pajamas, of course he is reminded of the fact that he purchased them for Kurt but that was neither here nor there.

"God I love these pajamas." Kurt says with a smile and a content sigh as he perches for a moment on the end of the couch. It was going to be his turn to choose a movie, but after strutting in those heels after not having worn them in so long, he did need to regain his equilibrium.

"You're welcome." Adam laughs.

"You bought them for Kurt?" Tina asks.

"Indeed. He was always commenting on mine that I bought him a set for his birthday. I think I must have a set in almost every color - well at least every color that I like now. And at least three sets in black." He chuckles.

"They are really soft." Tina comments, having noticed from being close to Kurt.

"I know. If the place that makes them ever goes out of business, I think I'll have to cry." Adam confesses. There was a bit of a twinkle in his eye when he looked at Kurt. Christmas presents... He would have to get Tina and Mercedes' sizes from Kurt later.

"Alright Kurt, your turn to pick the movie." Mercedes comments to get things moving again - not that any of them had to be anywhere.

Kurt gets up and goes to the shelves. He has an idea, and one he's sure he's going to get... reprimanded for but he's only going to play. He grabs two dvds, not that his friends can tell. He settles one into the player and somehow manages to hide the other dvd case as he makes his way back to the couch.

"So, what are we watching?" Tina asks.

Kurt reveals the dvd case of Brigadoon and starts mentally counting down in his head. The moment Adam's eyes focus on the cover he's half chuckling half groaning. "Really Kurt?"

"What? I happen to have loved your rendition of it and though this is not from the stage show you were in... can I be blamed for - wishful thinking?" Kurt asks with a giggle.

"God, you're going to make me sing with that horrid accent aren't you?" Adam groans though he was not as put out as he was playing and the over dramatic air had the girls giggling.

"Well..." Kurt drawls and then busts out laughing. "Actually, I'm not."

"Okay now I'm confused boo..." Mercedes comments.

"I was just teasing Adam, because I couldn't resist. We will actually be watching Wicked. I was fortunate enough to procure a copy of one of the better cast's recordings and you know how much I love Wicked." Kurt grins.

Adam is quickly on his feet and pulling Kurt close, his larger frame blocking Kurt from view enough that he can get away with the quick swat to Kurt's backside. "You're horrible." Adam protests.

"You love me for it." Kurt giggles.

"Fortunately for you... but don't think you're just going to get away with that trick. You're lucky the girls are here to protect you." Adam warns in a playful tone.

"Have you heard Kurt sing anything from Wicked, Adam?" Tina asks.

"I've heard him humming it but usually if there's singing involved, Noah is playing guitar and it's something a little more Top Forty. Though Kurt and I do ocassionally do Broadway Duets, we haven't really gotten to Wicked, despite how much I know Kurt loves it." Adam confesses.

"Oh my... you're in for a treat then." Tina giggles.

"Why pray tell is that?"

"Kurt can sing Defying Gravity... and he hits the high F." Tina replies.

Adam is left blinking and Kurt can't help but blush a little. "You're kidding..."

"Nope, completely in my wheelhouse." Kurt says with a delighted and proud grin.

"Okay, that's it Mister, get that musical on. I have to hear this." Adam giggles.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to nubianamy for letting me play in her world.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Defying gravity was Kurt's favorite song. There was no denying that. After so much bullying and so many obstacles being thrown in his way throughout the years, the lyrics of the song provided a kind of hope that was at once fragile and precious. He loved Wicked for a number of reasons. It was however, largely owed to the fact that he could relate. There was no denying the parallels that existed between his life and Elphaba's.

For so long he had been misunderstood and in some cases even abused for his differences. The Glee Club had embraced him fully, but the rest of the school was much like the Munchkins - all too quick to react with harsh words and harsher actions. Had any of them ever stopped to take a moment to actually get to know him, it might have gone so differently. But so many were all too quick to dismiss him and to do anything they could to keep him away.

He understood the impetus for the actions and reactions now. It wasn't just ignorance - though that was a large part of it. Mostly, it was envy and jealousy. Gay, straight or in between, there was no denying the air of confidence, poise and control that Kurt had always exuded. It might have been a mask longer than it was the truth, but he had fully embraced who and what he was - though that had slipped a time or two - and many more of his high school peers could not claim the same.

High school was all about image and perceptions and he had turned their world on its ear without meaning to. He had never apologized for being gay, for being fashionable, and for being himself no matter how many times he was slushied, slammed into lockers or put down in any way. It had hurt, sometimes it had nearly shattered him, but he smoothed the cracks in the mask and kept right on walking. It was hard, some days almost impossible and if it hadn't been for his friends and later for the strong bond between he, Finn and Noah, then he might not have survived.

Because he was so very much himself, he had inadvertently made himself a target. They wanted to break him, to bring him down to their level of discomfiture and uncertainty and it had pissed them all off to no end that they had never succeeded in totality. They might have pushed him to leave but he was back before the school year was out so in the end it hadn't mattered. If anything it had been more like a strategic retreat to give him the safety to plan for a better attack. When he'd returned from that small retreat, he had come back even stronger and will a few more allies and life from there had changed in so many ways.

He tried to focus on the good that he had managed to do at McKinley even if it wasn't all directly him. Santana being inspired to create the Bully Whips to make the school safer so that Kurt would be able to return was something that had lingered. There was now a chapter of PFLAG at McKinley and they were instituting an anti-bullying policy that while not as encompassing as the one at Dalton, was impressive nonetheless. McKinley hadn't always been safe for Kurt but it would be safer for those that came after. He felt good about having made a lasting impression and a lingering difference.

He settled against Adam as they watched Wicked but when it was finally time for his favorite song, he stopped merely humming along. He rose to his feet and stood with his back straight, getting his support under him because if he was going to do this, he was going to do it right or not at all. Unbeknownst to him when he stood, Mercedes dropped the volume just enough that Kurt's voice would be the voice more easily heard. She, Tina and Adam all watched as Kurt went into performance mode.

**Something has changed within me  
>Something is not the same<br>I'm through with playing by the rules  
>Of someone else's game<br>Too late for second-guessing  
>Too late to go back to sleep<br>It's time to trust my instincts  
>Close my eyes: and leap!<strong>

**It's time to try defying gravity**  
><strong>I think I'll try defying gravity<strong>  
><strong>Kiss me goodbye<strong>  
><strong>I am defying gravity<strong>

**And you wont bring me down!**

**I'm through accepting limits**  
><strong>''cause someone says they're so<strong>  
><strong>Some things I cannot change<strong>  
><strong>But till I try, I'll never know!<strong>  
><strong>Too long I've been afraid of<strong>  
><strong>Losing love I guess I've lost<strong>  
><strong>Well, if that's love<strong>  
><strong>It comes at much too high a cost!<strong>

**I'd sooner buy defying gravity**  
><strong>Kiss me goodbye<strong>  
><strong>I'm defying gravity<strong>  
><strong>I think I'll try defying gravity<strong>  
><strong>And you wont bring me down!<strong>

**I'd sooner buy defying gravity**  
><strong>Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity<strong>  
><strong>I think I'll try defying gravity<strong>  
><strong>And you won't bring me down!<strong>

Adam was blown away, not only was Kurt's voice beautiful - he knew it was beautiful - there was something about this performance. There was so much emotion, there was such a connection to the music and the lyrics for Kurt and Adam could feel it in the performance. It gave him the connection to the song that he'd never had before and he could now understand a little better why Kurt always said this was his favorite song. And that high F? Magical. Simply Magical.

He'd known that Kurt's range was classified as a counter-tenor, and they had sung together enough that he had felt he had a decent grasp of what that meant. Adam's own range was impressive, but no matter the notes he could belt from his lowest chest voice to his highest falsetto, the fact that Kurt belted that high F in full voice, not falsetto, gave Adam a whole new appreciation for the younger man's talent. Needless to say he was speechless. Mercedes had wisely paused the movie after Defying Gravity's notes ended, because she knew that they would need time to let Kurt's performance sink in and she wanted them to be able to appreciate it without missing the movie.

Kurt came out of performance mode to see Adam looking at him with something akin to wonder and awe and it was a little strange to see Adam looking at him that way. Tina began clapping which seemed to snap Adam out of his reverie. "I don't think I will ever get tired of hearing you perform that, Kurt." Tina says with a smile.

"You never should have blew the High F when you and Rachel had that Diva-Off." Mercedes agrees. "You know she still resents you for doing that - especially after we found you performing it for yourself in the auditorium that time."

Kurt blushed. "At the time, I threw it because my father had been getting some unpleasant calls - where people were calling me that nasty derogatory word and I thought it would only make things worse if I performed that song in public. My father reprimanded me when he found out. He can handle anything - it's more important to him that I remain true to myself. But at the time, I did it because I love my father more than I love the idea of being a star. I have never compromised myself as an artist since." Kurt explains.

Adam took in the information - all of it. "I can understand why you felt the need to throw the performance at the time, Kurt. But I agree with your father, that you should have given the performance your all no matter what. I'm glad that he supports you so completely and that you've since resolved yourself to remaining true to your art - no matter what. That kind of integrity isn't something that can be bought and it's very hard to learn, Kurt. As long as you can hold strong to that, it will serve you very well and it will set you apart from artists who do not have it." Adam says, his tone serious though his eyes are thoughtful.

He knew how hard it was in the industry. He knew what Kurt's hopes and dreams were and if Kurt could hold on to that integrity, it would serve him so very well. Kurt had the potential to go far and do so well but the industry could shatter a person if they didn't have a good solid foundation. Adam liked to think that Kurt had a good, strong foundation - thanks to his father mostly and then his friends and his boyfriends as well. He hoped he too had helped in the formation of that solid foundation for Kurt, but he would never just presume that he had. He tried to encourage Kurt as much as he could, but it was impossible to know exactly how much he had to do with the confident man that Kurt was turning into.

Adam smiled then, that devastating smile that was almost a smirk that lit up his eyes and affected Kurt on so many levels at once it was mind boggling. "On another note, honey... I have to say you never cease to amaze me. Every time I get the chance to hear you sing a song you haven't sung for me before I am always left in awe of your voice. I may have a decent range - between my chest voice and my falsetto, but I really don't think you understand how amazing your own voice is, Kurt. That High F - while I can go falsetto and it hit, you are in full voice when you reach it and I wonder if you know how incredible that is. I don't even want to think what your falsetto range must be like if in full voice the High F is in your wheelhouse. Regardless of that, your voice is so beautiful Kurt and I hope one day you can hear and feel what the rest of us are so privileged to experience when you sing." Adam says with such sincerity even the girls are affected.

"Thank you, all of you." Is all he can manage to say for a few moments. Adam rises from the couch once more to draw Kurt close, hugging him and then leading him back to the couch to sit.

"You put so much emotion into that song, Kurt... I think I finally understand why despite how many great songs are out there, you stand by Defying Gravity being your favorite. When you sing that song, because of the connection you've made to it, we get to share in that connection and it is nothing short of magical and I hope you understand that - I want you to understand the power you have over the audience at least with this song." Adam says softly but with deep conviction, holding Kurt's hands between his own.

Tina smiles, taking in the interaction between Kurt and Adam. "It isn't just Defying Gravity you know. Sure, I'd say that this is Kurt's strongest song... but whenever Kurt's been allowed to choose a song to perform for Glee, those performances all hold a similar kind of power over the audience. As long as Kurt can make a connection to the song he's singing, he somehow manages to share that connection with his audience. I think that's why Rachel's always fought so hard against him - because she always perceived him to be her biggest competition. She's a fabulous singer, she's got a Diva's range... but she never manages to connect with the same level of impact that Kurt does, even when he isn't singing something nearly as impressive as whatever song she's chosen. Rachel's always chosen songs that showcased her voice, Kurt has always chosen songs that showcase him." Tina explains.

"Tina's right. That seems to be the best way to explain what the difference has always been between Rachel and Kurt. Rachel knows her voice and her limits and she always plays to those strengths and does what she can to eliminate her vocal weaknesses. But even her belting out Don't Rain on My Parade, never had the same kind of effect as any of the songs Kurt chose himself to sing. Kurt's never been afraid to really take risks, vocally when he feels the connection to the song is much stronger than a song that plays to his vocal prowess but has no heart. Did he tell you what he used for his NYADA audition?" Mercedes inquires.

Kurt was blushing but no one seemed to notice. "No, we were going to talk about it but then I got pulled away by work and we haven't really had the time to get into any in depth conversations since. It was a conversation I intended to have with him while I was here though." Adam says with a smile.

"Kurt, can I share the story then?" Mercedes asks. Kurt nods his ascent.

"For months, he had been practicing Music of the Night. It's a lovely song and I love Phantom of the Opera as much as the next girl, but it was a song that he chose with Rachel's help. Rachel felt it was a strategic advantage and it would hopefully showcase that Kurt could indeed play straight if needed. Tina helped him practice, playing the part of Christine - though she doesn't have to sing, he does need that connection and interaction... I watched them perform it a few times and I have to say, as much as I love my boo's voice - for me, there was always something missing when Kurt performed it. Don't get me wrong he sounds good singing it... but he sounds good singing almost everything." Mercedes giggles, pausing.

"But what was missing, was the emotional connection that makes Kurt such a brilliant performer. Him singing Music of the Night was Rachel singing Don't Rain on My Parade. It showcased his voice but it didn't showcase him. I overheard him talking about doing Not the Boy Next Door from the Boy from Oz, but Rachel shot him down saying it was too risky and she sweetened the deal by offering to be his Christine. They do make an awesome team when they work together. But after hearing what he wanted to do, I talked to him and we figured even if he didn't use it for NYADA he should still get to do it. So Kurt, Tina, Brittany and I got together and worked a version of it out... And it was such a different performance. Kurt came alive when he performed Not the Boy Next Door. He became so vibrant and it was clear to see how much he believed in the song. We tried to convince him to do it but he said Rachel was right, it was NYADA it wasn't the time to take a risk doing a song he barely practiced." Mercedes explains.

Adam took in the information. "So, what did he do?" Adam inquires.

"He was in costume for Phantom but he had told us to be ready just in case. He was hemming and hawing about it up until the last minute. He stood there on the stage in front of Carmen Tibideaux and right on that stage at the very last minute, he decided not to perform Music of the Night. He shocked us all, under his Phantom costume he had gold lame pants and a black shirt for Not the Boy Next Door. And Carmen Tibideaux applauded his bravery. It was brilliant, Adam you should have seen him." Tina chimed in, taking over the storytelling.

"He really was. He told us later that he was so nervous that he wanted to throw up for the first few moments until Carmen started talking. He thought he was going to faint when she complimented him. I was so proud of my Boo in that minute. Kurt could have played it safe but I honestly think that had he done Music of the Night he wouldn't have gotten into NYADA. Not because it would have been bad, but because it wouldn't have been Kurt. I really do think that it was because Kurt showcased himself instead of just his voice is what put him over the top." Mercedes finishes.

"And to top it off... Rachel, did Don't Rain on My Parade which she has been singing in some capacity since she was like two. So that's like 16 years... a song she should know inside and out, backwards and forwards... But I think because it's always been just a song to her and there's no connection other than the fact that it's Barbara and she wants to be Barbara, it was never going to be the song that she hoped it would for her. In fact, I think the lack of emotional connection to the song is what made her choke when it came time to perform it. Girl can probably sing it in her sleep. But up there, in front of Tibideaux, she forgot the lyrics." Mercedes explains with a sigh.

"You're right you know. That is probably why she couldn't keep hold of the song when the nerves got so high. But emotions can fuck a performance just as bad as nerves can." Adam says with a half sigh half chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Tina inquires.

Adam laughs then. "Do you remember the AMA performance a couple years ago - the one where I did For Your Entertainment?" He inquires, the girls nod and Kurt just kind of chuckles and blushes. "Well that wasn't my best performance was it?"

"Honestly, no... you went flat and sharp a few times and it just seemed over the top but not in a good way like you usually are... It was just... a mess compared to your usual standards..." Kurt answers as neutrally as he can. The girls of course tried to defend Adam but they didn't understand - they would soon though.

"Kurt's completely right. I was a mess for that performance. Less than 48 hours before I went on that stage, I had met Noah for the very first time and I was missing him so fucking much and I was a mess inside because my mind and heart were blown to be truthful. So that's what I mean when I say that emotions can fuck a performance as easily as nerves." He laughs. It had sucked then but he could find the humor in it now.

The girls were shocked, they didn't really know how long this had been going on between the boys, and Kurt had never really elaborated in totality - largely because a good portion of it was Noah's story to tell and not his. "At least Rachel was still able to get into NYU's program. She deserves to be in New York and she and I had been dreaming of New York for so long it would be weird without her there. She won't be with me at NYADA but she'll still be in New York... and honestly, I think that this will work out for her much better in the end. She'll still get to perform but she needed the reality check. She was so focused on singing that she forgot about herself. I'm not trying to be rude, but the only times I've ever believed and felt connected to a performance she gave were the times when she would be singing in reaction to something that happened to her." Kurt muses.

Mercedes and Tina ponder the information and as they think back over all of the performances they had seen Rachel give and they realize that Kurt is right. "Oh my god, I never noticed it before. But you're right Kurt. Rachel has such an amazing voice that it's easy to get wrapped up in her voice and not realize you're not feeling anything when she sings." Tina marveled.

"How did she take having to trade NYADA dreams for NYU?" Adam asks.

"Not well at first. Her fathers were very worried for her and it was worried that she was going to end up sitting shivah, mourning NYADA as if she was mourning the loss of her immediate family. She moped for three days, refusing to leave her room or shower and barely eating, before LeRoy and Hiram finally made her stop. They called me and I got the Glee girls, and we had a little bit of an intervention." Kurt laughs.

"What did you do?" Adam inquires, curious now.

"Oh there are a small handful of things that I know none of my girls can refuse when I offer them..." Kurt says with a Cheshire cat's grin.

"Those would be what?" Adam asks with a laugh.

"Mani-pedis, facials, retail therapy and any of my baked goods. I made her my vegan oatmeal chocolate chip cookies and the girls were with me to force her into showering, donning fresh clothes and accompanying us to the bigger mall in Westerville for retail therapy. I likely could have gotten her to do most of it myself, but the girls and I tend to stick together when we're pressed. I've been an honorary girl since I came out to them. And it was really better that Tina and Britt were the ones that got her into the shower." Kurt chuckles.

"So she has two fathers?" Adam asks, trying to merely confirm the information he's taken in.

"Yes, LeRoy and Hiram have been together for ages. They can be a little over the top at times, but I suppose Jewish fathers must be like that. Hiram was always Jewish, LeRoy converted and Rachel's birth mother wanted Rachel to be raised Jewish." Kurt explains.

"As much infighting as there has been in the New Directions, we're a family of friends, now more than ever. We've always got each other's backs even when we don't see eye to eye. Kurt may not be seen as one of the guys, but he's still a guy just as much as he's an honorary girl." Tina explains.

"Oh I got a glimpse of the guy behind the couture... When he arrived today, he was still in his coveralls from working at the garage." Adam says with a smirk.

"It was just a good thing that I had already had the chance to do the grocery shopping for girl's night in and Tina had agreed to bring the rest of the things that I hadn't any time to get because I had a car to finish up. I hate leaving jobs unfinished. Dad thought I was going shopping and I had originally intended to do so but things got slammed at the shop and I had to stop working on the engine I had taken apart to help do some of the oil changes and minor repairs. Dad pops in when he can but he'd been doing Congress work most of today and there was hardly anything going on when he'd stopped at the shop. After he left it just kind of exploded." Kurt laughs.

"You should have seen the looks on the faces of the Glee guys when they found out that Kurt was actually a licensed mechanic." Mercedes laughs.

"I can imagine it didn't reconcile in their heads that the guy who dresses in Alexander McQueen and avoids getting dirty whenever he can, would willingly get greasy to work on cars and do everything needed to be certified and licensed." Adam chuckles.

"Mike was the only guy that never seemed phased by the information." Kurt muses.

"He figured it made sense that since your father owned Hummel Tire and Lube that you would probably have followed your father into the garage, especially after your mother passed. While we only see the fashionista, he figured that there was probably a lot more about you that none of us knew. Of course I think he could make that correlation because of how much the Glee club never knew about him." Tina giggles.

"Ain't that the truth! He's too quiet." Mercedes laughs.

"Okay, so what's next on tonight's agenda?" Adam inquires. Not that he wasn't having fun gossiping and all, but it was getting later now that they'd watched four movies and well he was curious to just how long they intended this all to go on.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You to nubianamy for letting me play in your world!<strong>


End file.
